


A marine case

by lilyy



Series: I hate you and I love you [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, Consensual Sex, Fluff, M/M, Oral Sex, Sexual Content, Slash, wincest love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-18
Updated: 2016-04-15
Packaged: 2018-05-27 11:16:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 16
Words: 8,659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6282478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilyy/pseuds/lilyy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a spin off from the story "I hate you and I love you" and "A thousand shades of Dean and Sam"<br/>Dean and Sam have a strong relationship and agree to follow John to a case that will bring all three to a nice beach holiday</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. I'm taking care of him

Sam had finished college and now had 22 years, and Dean 26.

They hunted together. more or less well. Most of the time hunting John and called them when she needed help, even if it was often just an excuse to get close her boys.

Dean and Sam lived pretty much together since Dean decided to follow when Sam left home to go to college.

E from alone were are great!  
 

  
At that moment they were smooching on the motel bed, half naked.Dean media was in his underwear, Sam was still wearing his jeans, just because Dean was exciting to put your hand under Sam's jeans and pet him right there makes him horny.

Just then the phone rang Dean.

John.  
 

  
"Hello, Dad?" Dean said, still stroking Sam. Both a bit 'annoyed by the interruption.

"Dean, I need you two to a case of strange murders in a seaside village. I suspect it's a siren! "

"Ah ... well, the sea is already there ... you can easily send it back to the depths" Dean said laughing.

"It is not funny, Dean! I need you ... please ... and then you do not want to make you a nice holiday by the sea? "

"Too bad I do not think we would go to we ." Dean countered.

"One thing does not exclude the other. And then I want to spend some 'quality time with my children. What the hell, do what I tell you, I'm your father and I expect you to come with me! "

"Okay, Dad ... give us time to prepare luggage, costumes and towels." Dean laughed.  
   
"And how is Sam? You're taking care of him? "She asked John.

"Yes, Dad ... I'm taking care of him. You can not really complain. "Dean said, smiling, continuing to stroke Sam under jeans.

Sam groaned and giggled in ecstasy.

"Sam? It was he who was laughing? "He asked John.

"Si..beh ... he always laughs." Dean said, clog up his mouth. "Is a bit 'stupid," he added.

"Well, I am glad that you are together. Do not separate yourself from him and keep an eye on, okay? phone after to let you know the cooordinate! "

"OK Bye. See you later!"  
 

 

Dean put down the phone and he flung it back over his brother's body was stripped to the waist. Sam immediately stroked his back.

"What do you say? Shall we go? "The Dean asked, giving him a kiss.

"With Dad's stance is difficult to carve out moments for us." Sam snorted.

"Hey ... we are or we are not the Winchester? I'm sure we'll have plenty of time for us. And then it'll be fun, I know. "

"Ok ..." said Sam, giving him another kiss and hug.

"But now, put off these impediments." Dean said, beginning to unbutton his jeans, making them laugh Sam.


	2. Nicaragua

Sam and Dean were traveling to Nicaragua.

  
"Sea, sun, beaches and unspoilt nature, perfect waves for surfing, lakes and forests to explore, room and board absolutely to the flow rates of all budgets, all this and much more is Nicaragua."  
 

"Sammy, do not read in the car, you will have a headache"  
   
"The largest country in Central America owes its name to its geographical position. In ancient indigenous language, in fact, Nicaragua means "surrounded by water" and with the Caribbean Sea, the Pacific Ocean and the largest lake in Central America (as big as the entire Italian region of Umbria), definition most just could not be there.  
The highlight of the country is definitely the wild nature of its territory, ideal for those who want to enjoy a vacation away from the usual Caribbean destinations. Forget luxury resorts, the mega hotel and the elite restaurants, here everything is much more simple and modest. "  
   
   
"Then you are stubborn..."  
   
"Although the economy is growing Nicaragua remains one of the poorest in the world and this allows tourists to pay very low figures for both countries to stay to eat." He continued undaunted Sam, reading on the internet from your mobile phone.  
   
   
"Finished?" Dean asked.

"In this universe, yes" Sam joked.  
   
"We have to stop for breakfast all'autogrill. We will have breakfast with Dad. "Dean said.

"I'm not hungry," Sam said with stomach rumbling. Dean chuckled, looking at his brother lying on the front seats.  
   
   
John was slow to come and Dean could not resist the urge to go and sit with Sam behind the front seats.

Sam was still lying down and let himself caressing the bare legs of his shorts by Dean.

It was useless. He could not help it. Dean could not resist the urge to touch it, touch it, hug ...

As if reading my mind, Sam gave him a fleeting kiss on the lips.

"You really like tempting fate ... and if he got dad?" The Dean asked archly.

"Maybe I like tempting fate." Sam said, smiling.  
 

After a while, John came and went all three to breakfast.  
John was glad to get back his children by his side, as he watched them eat breakfast.


	3. Arrived in Nicaragua

When they arrived in Nicaragua, Dean stopped the car and sat for a moment to admire the view.

It was fantastic. There was a warm breeze and everything seemed so beautiful and natural. Untouched.

 

Sam pulled him into a hug from the rear seats.  
"I'm glad to be here with you, brother." He said Dean.  
   
They were waiting for the arrival of them father, who arrived ten minutes later.

"So, we go ??" it was unusual to find John with sunglasses. Probably their father was happy that brackets the sea.

"Where we will stay?"

"In a very nice resort." Said John.  
   
   
When they arrived at the resort, Dean and Sam held back a sigh.

 

"It will be hard to think of work," they chorused.

"Not too elated. We are here to investigate strange cases of homicidal and compulsive insanity. "Said John.

"Do you think it has anything to do with water? "Dean asked.

"Do not be silly, Dean ... you have never seen anything more beautiful ??" Sam said.

"I think we might have to do with anything." Said John.


	4. Boiling icicle

"Explain to me again why dad has disappeared so suddenly after having downloaded to the resort." Dean said.  
"Because that's what he always does." Said Sam while surfing on the internet with your computer.

  
"And because we're stuck here, instead of asking around?"

  
"Because I was able to peck the list of customers of the hotel and will be better study it, before going to ask questions about."  
"We will have to study the guests? What bullshit! "Dean said, opening the fridge.

  
"Get a beer for me." Said Sam.  
"I'm not taking a beer." Dean said.

  
"Then what ..." But Sam did not finish in time the phrase, which Dean he positioned himself in front face's Sam at inviting icicle.

  
It was hot. Dean was in boxer and incidentally also had a pretty good seat, and both had an incredible heat.  
Sam then accepted the invitation and licked the icicle from the Dean hands watching him trying to extinguish the desire.

 

"The icicle is good?" He asked.  
Sam answer, licking also Dean's face.

"I'd rather lick you." He said, eager.

 

The brothers then decided to take a break from the investigation.


	5. The mysterious girl

"So many customers of your hotel, at most happy couples have gone mad and you are poisoned or killed each other." Dean said.  
"Dean, take it easy ..." the Sam said softly.

  
"I'm a little 'reluctant to talk about it, boys ... I would not want the reputation of my hotel is being called into discussione..insomma, us here are good people..the accidents and people a bit' unbalanced are a bit 'everywhere. "

  
"Of course, we do not doubt it ... but can tell us if they have had a bit of 'odd behavior before he died? Maybe a fight or something. "Dean said.

  
"Well, obviously they did not seem quite happy couples ... so to speak ... they had their secrets. Lies, tradimenti..rancore ... you know how it goes nowadays ... but it seemed that they wanted to settle cose..sapete, sometimes I listen to ... especially when people talk very loudly! Unfortunately, however, they must have changed his mind ... and in any case has already arrived here the police to investigate but found nothing really ... those people have killed each other. "

  
"Is it possible that it is not left any survivors?"

  
"Well, actually there is one ... but it seemed a bit 'crazy ... just that you can not say anything, at you guys." Said the manager of the hotel, returning to his work.  
Dean stuck her tongue out while the manager was shot, making them laugh Sam.

  
John had not returned, and Dean and Sam decided to take a walk in the country.

  
The town was cute and was very atypical, with lots of stone buildings.  
And the sun was shining.

 

  
They decided to take an ice cream each.  
"Come here, sgruccio." He said Dean, who was sitting on a low wall, attracting Sam on top of him, in his arms.  
Sam smiled, continuing to eat his ice cream and making him lick a bit 'to Dean.

  
Dean encircled her waist with his hands in an affectionate grip and laid her head on his back.  
Sam smiled placing her head on him.  
"I'm glad Dad is still on."

  
Dean mumbled something unintelligible, which was similar to a meow.

  
"Dean ... really se..c'è a monster in this area, and it affects those in love, we should not ... uh ... stay away?" He asked worriedly.

  
"Hey, first of all we do not know if it is really a monster, and then ... you heard the fool them, those couples were quite in crisis, and we no .."  
"Mm ..." Sam said smiling.

 

*

Dean and Sam went on the waterfront to aim the sea, which that day was a bit 'rough, and saw them a girl.

She was blond, looked very young and had a very short blue dress.

He was standing on a flat stone, which in turn rested on a small table, which was placed in the sea water, ashore.  
.  
   
"How the hell does not fall, Dean?" Sam asked in surprise.

"I do not know, Sam. I do not know. "He replied.


	6. Kathleen and Karina

"Guys !!" roared John, entering at breakneck speed in the resort room.

Sam and Dean were frightened. Fortunately for Dean had gone to get a beer because he was thirsty, but until a few minutes before they were kissing passionately.  
 

  
"You've been gone for hours. We were very worried. "Dean said, attached to the bottle.

"I'm sorry I left alone, but I did know ..."

"Knowledge that can help us in this case?" Dean asked.

"Er ... no ... another kind of knowledge ..."

Dean and Sam looked at him wide-eyed.

"Well, there's this lady very rich, with his daughter, we talked ... città..dei of the most charming places to visit ..."

Dean and Sam looked at each other.

"You know, it would not hurt to have friends, then if these friends can get us the information about the city ..."

"As? Fat and ugly? "Dean asked, wanting to investigate.

"No, quite the opposite." He said, surprised John.  
 

Sam and Dean looked back.  
 

  
"Stop worrying, okay? Tonight we will dine with them, you will enjoy them, you'll see! "

"Actually we would be here ... why do not you go alone?" Suggested Dean, while Sam roared approval.

"NOTHING STORIES, YOU ARE MY CHILDREN AND GO WHERE I GO! What will they think THEY SEE IF I GET ALONE? BEING A FATHER degenerate WHAT. YOU COME AND CLOSED THE QUESTION! "  
 

  
Sam and Dean began to agree on the clothes to put on and silently criticizing the arrogance and authority of the father.  
   
   
   
   
   
   
   
*

When they arrived in front of a huge villa with garden, Sam and Dean gasped, thinking that after all, perhaps the stay in that house could be a pleasant experience.

They looked at their father who settled awkwardly tie and black jacket. He had never behaved like that.  
   
"Joooohn! How nice to see you again so soon! I was so goooood! And these are your children. Adorables. Look like at you. "Said a blonde middle-aged woman, opening the door.

"As it happens it is the only one who has said he does not resemble our mother." He whispered Dean to Sam.

"Yeah, I wonder why." Sam said looking at her wrong.  
   
"Thank you, a nice compliment, Karina." John said, blushing.

"And how old are they? 16-17? And I bet they're twins !! "

"Um, actually have 22 and 26 years." He Said John embarrassed.  
   
Sam and Dean were laughing up their sleeves.

"Oh, man, that gaffes, I'm sorry! They look much younger and united !! "

"Do not worry, ma'am, in fact we are very united " Dean said, looking mischievous Sam, that reciprocate the look, as they walked into the great hall.  
   
   
In one corner was a girl who played the piano. He sported an elegant blonde tail.

"My daughter, Kathleen." He said the lady.  
 

Dean and Sam looked at her stunned.

"Dean, is the girl we saw on the beach." Said Sam.

"I know." Dean replied.

 

 

The girl looked at those present, a hint of a smile, but without saying goodbye, and then began to play.

"Um, she hate saying goodbye. My daughter hates a bit 'all the formalities to be honest. "Said Karina.

"I hope not hate even to strangers." John laughed nervously.

"But no, what do you say, silly!" Karina laughed, patting him on the shoulder and loook ugly from Dean and Sam.  
   
   
   
   
The dinner was held in the deadly boredom, the only nice thing was the food. Pasta with meat sauce, roast chicken, fries, chocolate mousse ....

After dinner, John and Karina chatted on the swing in the garden, Dean went into the bathroom and Sam remained in the living room in Kathleen company with its great discomfort.

Kathleen continued to puff. She had untied her hair, but now seemed to bother him.

"Sam, could you help me with this rubber band?"

Sam consent reluctantly, his hair was so smooth that eluded him on.

"Hee hee, silly, you have to keep them harder!" Kathleen laughed, trying to take his hand, but Sam did not seem very inclined to touch more, then when Dean came out of the bathroom to reach them, and Sam saw him, he took the opportunity to away.

"Dean! You've put a mess! You're worse than a girl! "He laughed.

Dean frowned, nervous seeing him, then looked at Kathleen and without badarci, gripped the wrist of Sam.

  
"I think for us it came time to go. I'm going to call my father. "He said, then seemed to reconsider.

"Sam, you come too."

Sam was already going, but Kathleen interjected.

"Your father had mentioned that you would have stayed here. You not told you? "

Sam and Dean looked at each other.  
   
   
   
   
*

Unfortunately, Dean and Sam would have to sleep in separate rooms, because there was only one bed per room.

Dean was not very comfortable to sleep without Sam by his side, not to mention that he wanted to prove that fantastic bed with Sam. Not to mention that Kathleen seemed a little too interested in Sam.

He decided to go to him, but then you open the door.

Sam.  
   
"What are you doing here, rascal?" He asked, but he was raised.

Sam did not answer. Simply he threw himself on the bed with the power of a hurricane, kissing him.

 

They rolled in the bed for a while ', and then Sam said:

"I missed you, and then my room was right in front of that of Kathleen ... I would not have wanted that was maybe felt like to come see me, you know ... it would be embarrassing to send her away."

"You are mine alone." Dean said, taking up to kiss him, and glad that Sam had gone from him.


	7. A breakfast cuddly

Sam awoke embraced Dean, completely wrapped in the duvet.

He thought that his brother would have awakened long after him, Dean instead surprised him.

  
"Sam, cabbage, should not be here!"

"Mmm ... I might offend" muttered Sam, without even looking up.

"Sam, if they see you ..."

"Well? I can not sleep with my brother? "He asked casually.

"Um ... not so ..." he said, meaning the way they were tangled with each other and Sam's hand under his shirt.

  
"Mpf ..." Sam said, giving him a kiss to die.

"You'll pay for." Sam said, getting up from the bed all sleepy.

"Sam." He called him Dean laughing.

"Thing?"

"The jeans." He told him, throwing at him, and immediately regretted having done so.

  
His brother in his underwear was really nice to see.

"And do not look too." He Said Sam teased, but with an amused tone.  
   
   
 

 

 

  
Ten minutes later, Dean was back in the living room, with stricter preparations for breakfast.

Kathleen was half-naked, except for a tartan wrap dress that left little to the imagination. Was watching television on the couch, while her mother was coming at that moment, all sleepy and with a robe of the same color.

John could not see, and Dean was afraid to ask where he had slept.

Sam instead was checking the milk on the kettle.

He could not help but get close to him, hugging him from behind and   
printing him a kiss on the cheek.

"Hey." He said.

"Hey." Sam said, a bit 'embarrassed, but smiling.  
   
When Sam put milk and coffee on the table, serve the cup to Dean with perhaps too much kindness, the classical care that a woman in love would treat her man, but Sam hoped to pass the same for fraternal support.

Although the way he smiled at Dean in hand him the cup was maybe a little 'too.

Maybe it was even a little 'too much when Dean, unable to resist, pulled him and put it on the legs, squeezing it so possessive and eating breakfast.

"And Dad?" Dean asked, trying to divert the curious glances of Kathleen and Karina.

"He sleeps." She only said Karina, embarrassed.  
 

When they finished breakfast, Dean said simply: "Well, me and Sam go to buy some comic nerd, so long as Dad does not wake up." He pulled Sam out with him.

Kathleen continued to watch them with searching look.


	8. cuddling in the water

"It seems that a blonde woman was spotted with all men and boys who then dismembered their girlfriends and their wives, however, chooses mostly young people. Apparently we own to do with a siren, Sam. "

"Mmm ... young and pretty?" Asked Sam. His legs tangled with that of his brother, as they sat in the resort's room, reading the documents of the case.

"You care?" Abruptly asked Dean.

"Hey ... I've already said that I adore you when you are jealous?" He said, smiling.

"I'm not do jealous. I'm jealous. "Dean said, kissing him. "Anyway, no ... the sirens are nasty, horrible indeed." He said, hugging him.

Sam laughed. "Dad is still with that chick airhead and petulant? Do not you think we should keep an eye on? "

"Naa. He can take care of himself. And then I do not think a siren. It's too stupid. And then there is another reason why we should not go there. "

"And what?" Sam asked with a sensual voice.

"Kathleen. must stay away of you! "Dean said.

"Uh - uh. You're pretty jealous. "Said Sam, anchoring his hands against the desk, while his brother above him.

  
"What are you doing '??" laughed hysterically while his brother undressed.

"Not what you think! Put on the costume immediately. we also have a right to a little 'relaxation! "Dean said.  
   
   
   
   
   
   
   
*

"Dean ... I feel a bit 'strange," said Sam, while on the beach, his brother was massaging his back, with the cream.

"You're exciting huh?" Dean laughed.

"Idiot! I just want to say that ... you and I on the beach at sea and dad in the company of a woman, while we should instead look at the case, however we are not even remotely engaging. We have never done so. It is not by us! "

"Well ... maybe for once there we're only taking perhaps comoda..o is this place that relaxes us," he said Dean continuing to massage him.

Dean's hands were skilled and soft under her hips, and Sam was really relaxing.

 

"Kiss me." He said suddenly.

"As? Here in front of everyone? "

"Yes. Please. "Sam said.  
 

  
Dean kissed him oblivious to the crowd, then picked him up, ignoring her protests and her laughter, and ends in the crystal water with him.

 

"You're an idiot. It is very cold !! "Sam said shaking.

"Do not make the princess and clinging to me. Yes, so. "He said when Sam began to cling to him koala style.

"You ... you did it on purpose because i hug you ??" Sam asked in amazement trying to warm up in his arms.

"What do you say? You're such an idiot ... mmmm ... Sam ... "he said, kissing him.

  
"Dean..potrebbero see us ... in fact, we are seeing around the world." He Said Sam clinging to his neck.

"I know, but I do not care."

"But what's happening to us?"

"I do not know. I just know that it's great and I know I'm in love with you, and I must tell you. I feel the need to tell you! "Dean said happily.

"Dean ..." Sam said, kissing him again. "I love you too." He added.


	9. advances rejected

"Oh, John! A man like you, grow two beautiful children ... so all alone ... it must have been hard for you, does you credit ... but do not feel you need help, sometimes? Do not feel the need to give the kids a female figure ... reference? "He asked Karina sweetly.

John had surprised look and unfocused.

  
Dean blurted out first:

"Is not this squalid speech, considering how the mother is dead ???"

"DEAN, not afford USING THIS TONE!" Shouted John.

"I'm sorry, I did not want to offend, not ..." mumbled Karina.

"Dean is right, Dad ... and then not ... Karina knows the work we do ??" hesitantly asked Sam.

"Of course I do !!" said John hysterical.

"John, that's enough, do not blame them. It's my fault. All my fault. I bumped their sensitivity. "

 

Dean then ran away from the house and from that repulsive lunch, and Sam followed him shouting "Dean, Dean !!!"  
 

  
Dean kept walking, almost without looking at the road.

"Dean, stop for a while, you want to get run over ??" Sam said, forcing him to stop.

"Who would care?" Dean asked, breathless.

"It matters to me." Said Sam, kissing him gently.  
 

  
"And Dad, even if you are acting like a jerk Emeritus." He said then.

"We should talk, you know?" Dean asked.

"Yes I know. "  
     
   
 

  
*

Dean and Sam were at the bar to get ice cream, and it so happens that after a few minutes it appeared also Kathleen.

Sam glanced nervously around looking for Dean, but he had gone to the bathroom.

  
"Hello Sam, her brother sends you to the bar alone?" Asked Kathleen flirtatious with her long hair, half surrounded by a red bow.

"Kathleen. You become more and more each day ... "

"Beautiful?" Asked Kathleen batting her eyelashes.

"-Sympathetic ." Sam said with a cold smile.

  
"Why are you so with me, Sam? You're always so cold ... ... you have a girlfriend or something? "He asked, almost rubbing on the counter.

"Is not that. Maybe I do not feel at ease with the girls too enterprising. "He said cold.

"Mmm ... I see, you like to dominate, eh?" Kathleen asked, almost licking his finger.

Sam did not even look at her.

But what the fuck puts us Dean to get there?

"Eh come on Sam, give me a smile ..." said Kathleen trying to take his hand.

"Um, I do not like when they take my hand, I'm sorry."

Kathleen looked appalled by that rejection.

 

And then came Dean.

"Kathleen ... your arrival is always so timely." Dean said, taking Sam's hand, causing it to lift off the stool he was sitting.  
   
Kathleen stared at Sam's hand still clutched in one of Dean. Sam made no move to take it off, even the grip became even firmer.

  
very strong fraternal affection?

"Well, nice to have met you, but we have urgent business to attend to, it feels!" Dean said with a fake smile of monopolies, dragging Sam, still holding his hand.

Only affection or ....?

Kathleen smiled malignant.


	10. The triangle no

Sam and Dean are still investigating the alleged succubus, or siren. They had managed to drag their father away from home - and to Karina - and were now patrolling all the rooms of the hotel where they had been the victims.

  
"Apparently, our mermaid is crazy about the lingerie and black silk gloves" Dean said, showing them.

  
"They were also found in their rooms ... but how is it that none of the guests know anything?" Sam asked.

  
"To tell the truth, customers have seen a beautiful circular blonde woman in this hotel, but not became suspicious." Dean said.  
"How it's possible a could such a thing? You can not be so blind, for how long beautiful can be a woman. "Said John.

  
Dean and Sam looked at him askew.  
"What?" He snapped John.

  
"You're completely senile since you met Karina, and now we come to say that you do not know how is it possible?" Dean asked.  
"If you bring home with us, we disown you." Sam said.

  
"Oh, shut up!"

  
"Except that we showed a photo of Kathleen and Karina, we giureremmo it was them, but all say they do not know them."  
"You should not have to do it ... if they find out ..."

  
"What?? she could shaking her hair on me? "Sam asked, imitating Kathleen shook her hair, while Dean was laughing ..

  
"Why are you so sullen with that girl? He just wants to make friends. "John said.  
"We are not here to make friends, Dad." Dean chimed in.

  
"And it's not my type." Sam said.  
"And what is your type?" Asked John.

  
Sam smiled embarrassed and not looking at him, replied: "I do not expect you to understand."

 

 

*

It happened that they found the corpse of a woman, in the boonies a bit 'far from the hotel. John already believed they had found the famous Mermaid and already wanted to close the case.

"It is logical that a hunter has come before us and killed her!" John tried to explain to her children.

"You are completely ..."

"Sam!" He warned Dean.

  
"Mad ..." even if Dean believed that before stopping it, Sam was about to go on heavy. "How can you not understand that it was made for ..."

"Look, there's also the bronze dagger used to stab ..." said John.

"He was left on purpose !!" cried Sam.  
   
"Uh, guys ..." Kathleen said. "Mama says ... you are welcome to us tonight, because we see very nervous and think that a good dinner you will relax the nerves ... also says that made the apple pie!" Said Kathllen.

In spite of himself, Dean gulped, while Sam he watched sternly.  
   
   
   
   
   
*

After dinner, by a hair they were not discovered by Kathleen. He entered without knocking, in the Dean's room, where Sam was sitting on his bed. Luckily they were not kissing.

  
"Disorder?" Kathllen churches.

Sam and Dean looked nervous.

"No, my pleasure."

"Can I come in? I feel a little 'alone, there. "He said.

"Um ... sure ... but" they chorused.

The brothers looked at her curiously, as he handed them the chips, juice, and a deck of cards to play Uno.

"Let's play?" Asked Kathleen.

"Kathleen, listen ..." Dean began.

"No, you listen. I'm sorry to have been so ... unpleasant ... I am not used to make friends ... I'm always alone. You know, Karina is not my real mom, it is my step-mother ... "

"Really?" They asked surprised Sam and Dean.

Kathleen nodded sadly. "It is a lot of time that I do not return at home. "

"Well, then you should go back." Dean said smiling.

"Is far away ... but perhaps we'll return ... one day ... then we play ??" she asked.

The brothers ceded.  
 

 

 

*

With each passing day more and kathleen tightened his friendship with Sam and Dean, who became progressively more gentle hand with you, and let lose the hostilities.

They often went to the beach together, watched tivu or strolled along the streets, going to get ice cream.

Dean felt that something was not right at all, but fought back the feeling.

They were good at the bottom. Even their father was fine.

They were calm after so long ...

 

Then, the serenity vanished abruptly when Kathleen she discovered them at kissing at an ice cream

  
"Excuse me, I wanted not ..." he said, when in fact it was the day that dogged them.

  
"Like hell! I saw you, that following us ! We were just wondering when you jumped out, and now you will explain us ... .. "angry Dean said, taking her by the shoulders.  
Kathleen instantly blew a thin blue haze smoke that blows in your face Dean.

  
"What have you done ???" shouted Sam, while Dean is holding her face, cursing her.

  
Kathleen blew the mist also against the face of Sam, who choked and began to cough.

 

 

 

 

*

Now they were back to Kathleen and Karina's home. They had completely removed the incident of mist on their faces and exit out of the mouth of Kathleen, although perfectly remembered that Kathleen had seen them kissing.

"I will not tell anyone. Rest assured. "He was saying Kathleen, lying completely on the legs of Sam and Dean, on the couch, barefoot and with a very short skirt and a top, while Dean was reading distracted and Sam was a bit 'puzzled by the strange situation.

"You can trust me." She said with her sultry voice, rubbing each other.

The already very short skirt had also raised more, leaving little to the imagination.

  
Suddenly Sam and Dean rinsavirono, and tried to leave.

  
"Come on, guys, that rude. I was so comfortable. "

"You are out of your mind. I do not know what kind of perverse game or plan you have in mind with us, but forget it! "Dean said.

"Then just pick someone else as a sex toy!" Sam told him. "We're leaving!"

"But how. Just when we were having fun! "He said Kathleen hugging them from behind like a kitten, and confusing them.  
 

Sam and Dean touched his head, that ran as if they coaster, or as if they were drugged.

  
"What have you ... .doooooone" Dean said.

"I just want you to relax you and you trust me." He said, leading them in one of the rooms.

 

 

 

 

Li, Kathleen undressed and tried to strip the brothers, even if you do not let touch a lot.

Kathleen however did not touch them, when they were left with only his boxers on him.

She too was only in lingerie, and waited to see how they behaved.

  
she tried to approach and to kiss, but they moved, and as taken by an uncontrollable instinct, they kissed them both.

Heavily and as if they could stop breathing, if they did.

Kathleen did not expect it, but smiled anyway.

Meanwhile Sam and Dean had fallen on the bed, entwined like two koala or two giant octopuses.

  
Kathleen moved to go to them, with a mischievous look, but something happened.

As he tried to caress the back of both, they had a chill and moved further into the bed. And so they did every time she approached. Not even looking at her, all I am taken to kiss, but they did not want to be touched.  
   
Kathleen if taken a bit ', but already he studied his revenge.

  
Eventually Kathleen if not actively participated, he felt a bit 'embarrassed, so he decided to leave them alone, when the brothers had decided that the kisses were no longer enough!

However, it would be vindicated in his own way, he thought with a smirk.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> At the next chapter with the reactions of the boys: D


	11. we were alone

It was all very nebulous when the brothers are awakened after sex.  
They had a foggy head. They understood of course that the room in which they slept was not one of them, they understood that it was one of the rooms of Kathleen and Karina home.  
When they got up from the bed, Sam looked at the naked body of his brother get up and turn your back while he dressed, and became sad.  
He had never done!  
They dressed in silence, although they felt the heat nostalgia that they left behind.  
Even if they wanted to hear it again, pressing it again !!

 

When they returned to the resort, at some point Sam snapped.

"Okay, look, you want to plant ???"

Dean looked stunned by this attack, but then said he too hard: "By doing what ???"

"To make that face funeral! We had sex, okay, okay, what's the problem ?? As if it was our first time .... !! "

"Do not act as if everything were normal, because it is not! I have not the faintest idea how we ended up staying in that room and even have sex! I do not remember, and neither do you! "

"Dean ..."

"I do not remember everything ... but something ... remember ... Kathleen approaching between us and ... .oh, my god ..." interrupted Dean.

"Dean, listen," he tried to calm him Sam.

"NO! How could you do that ?? We promised eternal fidelity, and what you have to offer me is a threesome with two money ??? "yelled Dean.

"Piece of sh ... .i remember you that you were there !!!"

"Why, Sam ??"

"Because?? I do not remember. Do you remember ?? Because you have to download the blame on me? Why can not you be was you start ??? "

"I thought OUR LOVE WAS PURE! FREE meanness WHICH BETR ... "

"Ahhh, wait, maybe I know why the fault must be mine, because it was always my fault, is it? Since I was six months. The mother who died because of me ... "

  
"Not now expire in victimhood and paranoia for exculpate from ..."

"Maybe is was you to propose it, why not? A beer too and so ... it is known of your little problem with alcohol ... "said Sam, ruthless.

"Fuck you!"

"No, you  fuck  her. It's what you do best! "Replied Sam.

 

They ended up getting into fights, and John went into the bedroom and found them that were rolling on the floor struggling with each other.

"Dammit, stop !! That takes you ??? "asked John, thrilled.  
   
"Ask Sam. If done with that slut washed Kathleen! "Dean said.

"No, Dad, ask Dean, goes to bed that sl ...."

"OK, JUST NOW, Stop it!"  
   
   
   
   
   
Half an hour later ....

  
Someone rang the doorbell Richardson.

Karina open the door.

  
"Tell your daughter to stay away from my children !!!" he roared a furious John.

"Thing? As? Why? "She asked, bewildered.

"Our friendship ends here !!" John said, walking away furious.

"John! John, wait !! "the woman called him back, but it was all useless.

 

 

Meanwhile, in the resort ... ..

"Sam ..."

"Get away .." Sam sobbed.

"Sam, you just, please, forgive me. "Dean said, taking away the force off the pillow.

Sam looked at him with swollen eyes.

"I should not say those things. I did not download all the blame on you. It's just that ... for what I feel for you, it still seems impossible that he may have agreed to .... "Dean said, hugging him tenderly.

"I know, Dean"

"I always wanted nothing but you." Dean said still stroking his hair, and moving only a little 'to face him, without dissolving the embrace.

"Maybe we drank both and ..."

"Shit, i hated her, and I have done everything to keep you away from her and ..."

I know, Dean. "  
 

 

They gave a kiss sweet and languid, full of their love.

And then something happened.

A thin blue phosphorescent light beam passed through their faces, their mouths, their heads.

And then they remembered.

They remembered what happened in ice cream.

And they remembered what happened next.

They remembered that they were **alone.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not know if you understand well by the chapter, but Sam and Dean are not betrayed, they have not had sex with Kath. Only they thought so, but towards the end they remembered everything <333


	12. Prisoner

Dean and Sam had tried to talk to Kathleen for answers about why he did what he did, but could not even meet her.

"Kathleen is not at home, and your father does not want to frequenting each other, so go away!" Karina said one day, he sent them away rudely from their home.  
 

  
Along with John, Dean and Sam agreed to leave behind the experience with their mother and daughter, to return to focus on the case, but all that changed when they found other wavy blond hair in the chamber of the victims, and a small clothespin light blue at the bottom of a wardrobe.

  
"It is one of the pegs who always wears Kathleen's mother. I remember! "Said Sam, studying the little blue clamp.

"We must immediately notify Dad!" Dean said.  
   
   
   
They came back in the room but John was not there, they tried to call him, but they could not take the field.

They became alarmed and went home to Karina, but not the mistake of still playing on his door.  
   
   
They jumped over the gate and got round the yard, ending up a staircase facing the cellar. Kathleen have told them that she played to child, because he had several steps hidden in the stone.

They passed two passages, which were incredibly open, and saw them the body of John tied against a wall in a dark room.  
 

  
"Pope! Hold on, we'll get you out of here !! "Dean said softly.

John mumbled something, but did not have time even to touch it, that something blows them both in the head, causing them to faint.


	13. The siren song

Sam and Dean are swimming in a sea made of warmth, peace and serenity.  
The water was cold, but they do not perceive.  
They not even know that it is not conscious, and that Karina had hit them in the head causing them to pass out and then thrown into the water, to get rid of them.  
It could have ended very badly, but fortunately someone picked up the two boys from the sea, while they were going down.

 

*

They woke up in a cave, cold and wet.

That warmth they felt when they were seeds  
fainted, was just an illusion ...

"Sam, are you okay?" Asked Dean, and Sam felt rather than saw, his hand touched his shoulder.

His brother was always the same. always he continued to worry about him.  
   
Ahead of them, a face smiled so much care, a sincere smile and even a familiar face ...  
 

"KATHLEEN!" Snapped the brothers.

"Keep calm. I will not hurt you. "She said.

" You have We've drugged, making us believe that we had done threesomes!" Said Dean.

"I know and I'm sorry for this ... but if you wanted to hurt, I would not be saved from the water, right?" She said.  
   
The brothers looked at her best and saw what was hidden behind that little rock.

  
A long tail like an eel.  
The brothers jumped.

"You're a mermaid!" They chorused.

"Yes." She admitted her.  
 

The brothers focused on its appearance once again.

He wore a black velvet bodice and at the same time seemed to be made of sponge. Perhaps a ricorretta version of a mermaid fairy tale. Probably the one thing needed to cover her nakedness, and at the same time to keep her warm and absorb the water.

"It takes away that thing?" Dean asked, receiving in return a nudge by Sam.

Kathleen laughed.

"Yes, it's a piece of clothing a little 'ingenious for us sirens."

"We're not here to talk about clothes." Sam said.

"No, indeed." Kathleen said, returning serious.

"Who did this to us? Your mother? "Dean asked.

"It is not my mother." Specific Kathleen. "It's just a woman who has stolen me and taken away from the world to i which truly belong. Avalon! "She said.

"Avalon? We thought it was something of a legend. "Said Sam stunned.

"It is not. But Avalon is not just a world inhabited by fairies. They live other beings forgotten by man or perhaps never really believed in their existence ... including we sirens. "

"And why Karina would have stolen a mermaid? What benefits? "Dean asked.

"Karina is not a normal human woman. "Kathleen sighed. "It is a succubus, but was born with a genetic malformation. Fails to charm his victims to induce them to the sexual act ... so it decided to use the magic of a siren ... "

"That being despicable." Commented Dean.

"So you're telling us that it is true? She is behind the mysterious murders? "Sam asked.

"Yes. I'm sorry, I have not been able to free myself nor to rebel, we mermaids do not hurt anyone, we are peaceful creatures ... "

"Do not harm anyone ??? And what you did to me and my brother, then ?? "asked Dean.

At Kathleen ran a tear.

 

"You ... you .ignored me! I did refuse! You have no idea of what it means for a mermaid ... for someone like me ... we sirens never do a step without being ignored ... even without using our magic dust, our beauty and our song we bewitch naturally people ... but not you ! I felt hurt, here. I'm not used to being ignored. I'm sorry for what I've done to you! "

"But you've really done something? We're not in love with you. How is that possible? "Asked Sam.

"I do not know. I could not explain it. The only answer that comes to mind is that you are so in love and tied to each other, that magic can not break such a strong bond. "

  
Sam and Dean blushed, but Kathleen continued.

"That night I shed my magic dust on you, would have to push you in my arms, but has done nothing but push you even more of you. Since your bond does not allow you to have someone else, the magic has done nothing but feed your possessiveness. I'm sorry. "She said.  
 

  
"Um ... we stop for a moment to talk about questo..non we feel so much at ease in ... talk about ..." Dean began, while Sam was increasingly embarrassed.

"You need not worry. I'm a mermaid. A mermaid who receives love by deception, if you like, so it's not for me to judge you. "she smiled.  
 

"Mmm..tutto this speech is very sweet, but remember that we are in a cave on the sea floor, and we have yet to understand why ..." Sam said.

"Karina. He wanted to take away from the middle. "She explained.

"And why are you here?" Dean asked.

"After John told her that they would meet again, he raged and has taken prisoner. Then, he threw overboard me too, perhaps thinking to drown me, but I'm a mermaid. And now I'm free. I imagined that she would try to get rid of you too, so I waited. "She said.

"He thought of drowning a siren? Oh, the succubes are very stupid, but this beats them all. "Dean said.

"Dean, stop fooling around. We are in serious trouble. "He Said Sam irritated, trying to shake off the big brother who was trying to warm him with her body, but then surrendered, won the tender.

Kathleen watched them dreamily.

"I will help you to return to the surface." Said Kathleen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do not you expected that Kath was a real mermaid eh? : D: D


	14. the mystery of the tail

Dean and Sam looked at the cave and the water behind it.

"We can not get out! We'll drown! "Said Sam, afraid.

"No," said the siren. "Have confidence in me. If you take me by the hand. You can safely breathe underwater, because you are with a mermaid! "

"Oh..credevo were to kiss to pass!" Dean said.

Sam elbowed him.

Kathleen laughed.

"No, what I think it works only with fairy tales!" She said.

"Well, and you're not? You are a creature of fairy tales! "Dean said.

"Sometimes the stories are different from how we imagine them. Although the mainland my tail vanishes, it is not always easy to take, you know. And all this water ... moisture ... "

"Not to mention the little problem with sex! How does he ... "Dean began.

"DEAN !!" shouted Sam glaring at him.

"Hey, it's from when you forced me at watching the little mermaid with you, when you were little, that I wonder, let me take advantage of it!"

" I do not you forced absolutely ... you're still the usual pervert !!"

Kathleen meanwhile laughed.

"Guys, clearly when we reach the mainland, we are like you"

"Ah, well, it seemed .." Dean said, earning another glare from Sam.

"But," Kathleen said. "We can also do it by sirens, mermaids with other males like us ... our tails are fluid and it is wrong to think of them as of the closed bags, our tail is like scales that open when you reach a certain excitement and ...."

  
"OK, ENOUGH, WE DO NOT WANT TO KNOW MORE!" Cried Sam, while Dean look Kathleen stared open-mouthed, shocked.

Kathleen laughed again. "Hey, you have you wanted to know."

"Bring us up, Kathleen, and" Sam began. "Keep the tail ... er ... okay!" He added, while Kathleen was still laughing.

Dean instead looked at his brother with a satisfied air. He loved when she got jealous.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, I know, you're right, it's too short, but they are too tireeeeee ahhahahha. There are still two chapters, anyway! : p
> 
>    Ps the mystery of the tail was always a doubt that I have and then bo ... I do not know what I wrote ahhah


	15. Mermaid against succubus

"Do not resist me, John, you belong to me ..."

"Yes, Karina, but my kids ... .where did you take them?"

"Schhh ... you do not worry about this now, dear John .."

"No, I do not worry ... there's just us, but thou hast not hurt, right? "John asked, dazed by the spell.

"Economize your energy, John. I need .. "Karina said.

"What ... what do you want me?"

"Oh, nothing so scandalous. I just want to suck the energy ... "said the succubus opening his mouth, which widened into a chasm with sharp filaments that moved disturbing.

John felt his injured arm from which came out blood and groaned.  
 

  
The door was thrown down by two powerful kicks. Were Sam and Dean.

Sam still had wet hair and like his brother, was angry.

"What the hell ... I have you thrown in the bottom of the sea!" Said the succubus.

"Next time, think twice before you throw us under even a siren!" Said Dean, firing a shot with a gun and wounding her.

"You bastard!" He shouted the siren, throwing a boxcutter and wounding Dean's shoulder.

"No!! Dean !! "

"AHHH. S-Sam, the dagger, quick! "

"Yes."

"No !!" roared the succubus trying to pounce on Sam, but something stopped her.

Kathleen.

With his magic paralyzed. The sufficed his mighty blue eyes for enchant her.

  
"L-Little witch ungrateful ... I'm ... **I'm your mother!** "

"You not were never my mother. You have me torn my world and my real mother, and I've had to live with you, availing of my pure magic to kill the innocent. You're nothing but a monster. "Said Kathleen.  
   
Sam in fattempo was going to be John. He dipped once the dagger with John's blood was on his shoulder.

"Sorry, Dad."

"T-the apology more later. "John said, still half dazed and confused by having just discovered that her children had been thrown on the sea floor and had almost drowned.

"Please, John. Do not let them do. We were happy together right? I can change! Together we can be a family, "said the succubus.

"We already had a mother and monsters like you, they killed her." Said Sam threatening, approaching.

"Sam, now!" Said the siren, while the demon continued to squirm.

"No! Give it to me! "Dean said, and pulled the dagger out of the hands of Sam and he did. He stabbed the siren, who screamed and collapsed to the ground, and immediately became gray and pale and then a skeleton and finally it was only dust that fell to the ground, leaving only the clothes.  
   
Untied once John and they hugged him.

John held his head and then turned to Kathleen.

"I can not believe ... you're really a mermaid?" He asked John at Kathleen, that smiled.  
   
"Dean, why did you do it?" Sam asked him a bit 'on the sidelines.

"Hey, this is your vacation, little brother. At least here, if I can should spare you of kill, I ... "

He could not complete the sentence because Sam hugged him, dissolving it like butter.

 

 

 

"Thanks." he whispered.  
   
   
   
When they were at the resort, John tried to talk to Sam.

"Sam, I heard what you said about ... Mary ..."

"No matter Dad, forget it. It's over. "He was trying to tell Sam.

"No! Let me tell apologize ... I ... do not know ... it was like I was not myself ... I was under the spell of Kathleen ... I ... "

"All right…"

"Sam ..."

"Dad, give him some 'respite." He suggested Dean.

"I have not been able to protect you ... if it were not for the siren ..." John said sadly.

"Dad, listen, Kathleen has also cheated us ..." Dean said.

"But you are not fallen under his spell ... why?"

"Er ... bo ... maybe we simply more willpower" suggested Sam blushing.

"How many times have you been in bed with the succubus?" He asked Dean laughing cheeky, trying to divert attention on them.

"Dean" roared John.

"Ok. Received. I'm going to eat a sandwich. Sam, are you coming? "Asked Dean cheerful and Sam joined him at the speed of light, looking at John with a look as if to say" You wanted for it ".


	16. Our love will be there '.. trembling and shining so ....

Dean, Sam and Kathleen are located on a cliff right now.

  
"Will you go home now?" Dean asked at Kathleen.

  
" Yes ... my ... stepmother still had the key to access to Avalon. Opens a portal. "Kathleen smiled.  
"Wow. This looks just like a fairy tale. "Commented Dean.

  
"Stop it. So this is goodbye? "Sam asked at Kathleen.

  
"Beh, i do not think that you feel my want anyway. "Kathleen laughed.  
Dean and Sam felt a little 'guilty.

 

"We ... regret being so unfriendly ... ... in fact it was really assholes. Is that ... you know sometimes the girls bombard us and there are frequent scenes of jealousy. "Dean said sheepishly.

"More from you." Sam commented.

"keep telling you Sammy, and one day you believe ..." said Dean.

Kathleen laughed.

"Oh, you are so beautiful. I am happy to have met. "

"Really?" They asked amazed Dean and Sam.

"I guess it's hard to live like this ... always hiding .."

"Ehm..non we feel very at ease talking about this, we ..." began Sam.

"I understand, I understand. Forgive me also for how I acted. I guess it's frustrating for the girls of your planet not to have you. "Kathleen said with a wink.

"Hey, if you go on like I will could give you a kiss. OUCHHH that bad. "Dean said after Sam gave him a violent elbow.

Kathleen laughed again.

"I adore you." He said giving a kiss on the front of each. "You are wonderful. Always protect your love. He managed to neutralize a spell. There is nothing stronger than that. "she said, leaving them dumbfounded.

And then she aimed the key down into the sea water, which materialized a portal that pulled her inside.

"Goodbye." He greeted them.

"Farewell Kathleen. Take care of yourself. " they greeted her the brothers.  
 

  
The brothers remembered how they felt when Kathleen had led them out of the water only a few hours before.

Li dragged on as if they had their weight and while swimming in the water seemed to feel like the song of a thousand birds and fairies. Items that seemed to belong to that place or in that world and a peace that did not feel it any more ....  
   
   
"Do not tell me you already feel the lack?" She teased Dean.

"Imagine. I'm just thinking that ... it was not so bad after all. It was used and enslaved by a succubus and she was bad. "

"At least now she returned to her world and will embrace his loved ones and his family. We were the ones to do this. "He said proudly Dean.

"Yeah ... well ... we should go back to our father, now ..." Sam said.

He made only a step, however, that he felt an arm lock.

"Dean?"

  
Dean said nothing. Only he looked at him adoringly and pushed his arm against him to bring more Sam to him.

Then she gave him a kiss. A sweet and languid kiss, framing your face gently.

Sam felt immediately overwhelmed by the sweetness with which his brother was kissing and love that Dean and the kiss sent him.

She put her hand on his cheek and kissed him in the same way. Gently, but feeling.

Then they both ended up on his knees, giving himself to that love, huddled together, still not stop kissing.

John would wait.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope this story has not disappointed oooo there. I had thought so on purpose, light and fluff, especially because i felt too the lack of my other two stories referenced in this story <3333333


End file.
